


Blind Fate

by Islandgurl



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Danger, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandgurl/pseuds/Islandgurl
Summary: Lured into Chaldea by a door to door recruiter, Mia accepts the job eagerly. But little does she know, that entering the those doors will change her life completely. She is persuaded into an experiment to unlock her magical circuits, it does the trick but leaves her missing one of the most important things in life.
Relationships: Cuchullain/Mia, achilles/mia, fou/mia, romani/mia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	1. Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from a short story I was asked to write more on. I am literally writing this blind as I don’t know what is going to happen. I’m just going to let the creative juices flow on this one.

I arrived in Chaldea not knowing what it really was. Walking through the front doors shocked me, everything seemed futuristic and almost otherworldly. Something you would see in a sci-fi movie. 

When I was given their pamphlet I barely read through it, I skimmed along the most intriguing titles; a good starting wage, room and board, and a great retirement package. It was hard to pass up an opportunity like this. Yes, I’m one of those practical nerds who need to have every second of my life planned and Chaldea seemed like a good solid and stable place to work, so naturally when the paperwork was dropped off at my doorstep I took the interview. 

The interview process was strange to say the least. It was a four person interview the majority being my age, twenty one, except for one pink haired man who was possibly in his late twenties. They sat me down in a room that looked as if it had taken a bad beating. The walls, being the thickest metal I have ever seen, had deep gashes cut into them and some burn marks scattered throughout. It was a little unsettling. 

Everything went well, except for one thing. I had no magic abilities, and it’s not like it was written in the pamphlet that you needed to have them. They expected something spectacular from me and I’m not sure why, that’s when things got weird and the tests began. 

The first test was a full body examination, it took hours, in a CT scanner. They must have found what they were looking for, because the scans stopped after that. 

Next was self defense. I had no idea how to defend myself, I could barely defend myself against my cat when she was hangry let alone an odd muscular woman standing in front of me fists raised. She had me down on the ground more times than I could even count.

After that I was placed in a room smaller than the original interview room but with the same type of walls. I sat down on a metal folding chair waiting for my next test. This is where I am now, silently waiting for what seems like an eternity. I’m hungry, tired, and unsure of what is going to happen next. Then Romani walks into the room, his steps echo against the slate floor making me regret this decision every time his foot makes contact. He stands before me hands clasped together with a grim look on his face... This can’t be good.

“I...uhhh...Hmm..we are having some difficulties with your magic abilities.”

“Of course you are! I don’t have any… if I knew that’s what you needed then I wouldn’t have even showed up for the goddamn interview!” I reply, feeling annoyed, what a waste of time this has been. 

He sighs and crosses his arms lowering his eyes to me.

“You see, it’s not that you don’t have any magic abilities, you are in fact the exact opposite. You have the most intricate magic circuits we have ever seen. But you have never used them, so bringing them to life is... difficult. Mages are usually taught to use their circuits at a young age, not at the age of twenty one. Sometimes, we have to “push” the circuits into it. You know what I mean?” He asks.

I stare at him trying to read his metaphorical response and I realize quickly that his “push” might mean pain. 

“What are you going to do?”

He sighs. “We...are going to run one more test. We want to see how your circuits react after being filled with mana “manually”.”

“What do you mean manually?” I glare at him making his body shift nervously.

“Well...We... will set you up with an IV connected to a servant, and force mana into your circuits in hopes of opening them.” 

...Ok now things are getting really weird. 

“Is this a safe procedure?” I ask, I can’t help but feel like something is off here.

“Yes I assure you it is very safe. We will be monitoring you two the entire time.” He smiles the fakest smile I have ever seen. “We need your permission though.” And from his white lab coat he pulls a tiny clipboard, pen, and paper and hands it to me.

I hesitate, thinking of what could possibly go wrong here. Chaldea was a huge organization, with a five star rating on google, they must be a reputable company. They wouldn’t hurt me...would they?

“Are there any dangers I need to know?” I ask.

“I don’t think so... Like I said we will go slow and monitor you.” 

I stare at the paper weighing out the pros and cons, the money was so good, I would do almost anything to work here and I have nothing for me at home, aside from an eviction notice. 

“Alright.” Sighing, I grab the clipboard and quickly go over the contract before signing it. It looked good without too many red flags, nothing all that serious. I hand it back to him then lean back in my chair wondering if I made the right decision. 

“Great! I’ll have our technicians get you prepared.” Romani says, he flicks his hand towards the door and nods. A few seconds later the door slides open and a man in blue robes with a hood covering everything but his mouth, enters the room. He was tall and built carrying a long wooden staff. I couldn’t quite see his face, but his presence was strange, he made me feel hot and cold all at the same time. Must be his magic, I think. 

I sit up straight as he approaches me. He smiles through his hood at Romani then turns towards me. 

“Huh..” He says and smirks. “You sure about this girl? She doesn’t look like much...” 

He grabs my arm in a firm grip, and shakes it. My arm flops around in his grasp like spaghetti noodles. How embarrassing, I pull away from him and scowl. 

“Stop that! I’m not here to impress you!” I snap back.

His smirk changes into a deep grin. “She's feisty isn’t she...” He chuckles.

“Can we get on with this?” 

Romani nods. “Yes, of course. Cu Chullain I’ll have someone get you a chair.” Romani replies and leaves me in the room alone with this man. 

Cu Chullain? Where have I heard that name before? It was on the tip of my tongue I just couldn’t place it.

His staff disappears somehow and he stares at me thinking, arms crossed with that ridiculous smirk on his face. I look him up and down, he was definitely strange, wearing clothing I’ve never seen before. It was the tribal markings that intrigued me the most and his magical presence.

“So what do you think?” He asks.

And that snaps me out of my thoughts.

“About what?” I ask in a snarky tone.

“Do I please your eyes little master?” He licks his lips and chuckles.

Well that made me turn a shade of red I could feel in my toes.

“What?! I wasn’t staring at you like that! That’s a little presumptuous isn’t it? I can tell you know your way around a woman don’t you!” I stammer forcing myself to look at the floor.

He laughs wholeheartedly at me. 

“Maybe...wouldn’t you like to know.” He ruffles my hair, which was done up in a messy bun, and is now half hanging to my right side. I take it out of the pony tail and let my hair fall down my shoulders brushing it out. 

“Please don’t do that!” I snap, scowling at him again. He chuckles and watches me brush my hair with my fingers. 

The door opens once again, two people in lab coats carrying medical equipment and Romani enter the room. He is carrying a chair for Cu Chullain and sets it down beside me as the others wait for him to get settled.

“Cu can you take off your robe, we need to find a good vein.” One of the technicians says. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Cu replies and winks at her. She blushes profusely and giggles.

“Oh good god.” I groan. He is so full of himself.

But then, god help me, he takes off his robes and hood. The man underneath all of that fabric was not what I had expected. His body was to die for, his eyes were soul piercing and his hair was a deep blue spiked up at the top, I had a fetish for spiked hair and goddamn. No words could explain his perfection. I immediately close my eyes and lean my head back against the top of my chair, cursing myself for being a sucker for jacked men. 

“You alright little master?” Cu Chullain asks. I can tell he is pleased with himself. 

“I’m fine! Let’s do this!” I reply holding out my arm.

“Miss you’ll have to take off your shirt, I’m afraid your sleeves are too tight to pull up.” The tech beside states.

And my eyes snap open, I lift my head and glare at the tech. He looks at me nervously and nods.

“Please miss.” 

“Fucking Christ.” I whisper feeling even more embarrassed than before, if that was even possible. I stand, and pull my shirt off over my head, ignoring those soul piercing eyes that are running all over my body right now. Thank god I decided to wear a push up bra, instead of a shear Lacey one, that would be the worst. 

I can hear a small hum come from the tech and he clears his throat. 

“T-thank you miss, please have a seat.” He stutters.

I sit down still ignoring the big bag of muscles beside me. Then he says something completely inappropriate.

“Nice rack.”

I stare daggers back at him..what an arrogant....

“Nice mouth! You kiss your mother with tha?”. 

“Huh…” Is all he says back, that stupid smile stuck on his face.

Finally they get the IV’s in place, it only took twenty minutes, then they connect us together.

“Alright Cu, can you please start drawing in mana. The draw should automatically force mana through the IV connection and into Mia here.” Romani states. “I’ll be just outside monitoring you both. He nods to his assistants.

“Alright.” He says, with a slight uncertainty. Cu looks over to me as everyone else leaves the room.

“Are you going to watch me the whole time?” I ask.

“Yeah...if anything happens I need to protect the people here.” He replies. “Including yourself kitten.” 

And a flash of fear bursts through me. _What the hell have I done? What does he mean to protect me? What could possibly happen?_ Suddenly a wind picks up in the room and I can feel prickling all over my skin. I look over to Cu Chullain who seems to be glowing now.

I watch the IV lines closely as a blue glowing liquid courses out from Cu Chullains’ wrist, through the tubes towards my own wrist. I begin to panic, my heart races, and I can barely breathe. My chest heaves in and out with each inch the glowing liquid takes towards me. 

I whimper, and cry out as the liquid reaches the entry point into my wrist.

“Stop…” I choke out, but my words are hard to force out through the lump in my throat.

“Hey it’s ok...I…” as Cu tries to calm me his voice fades away as if it were never there in the first place.

My wrist begins to pulse and a sudden rush of excruciating pain explodes through my veins, up my arm and into my chest. I attempt to scream but nothing comes out, and as my mind is taken over by the sudden burst of energy I begin to shake uncontrollably. My vision blurs and black specks of darkness cloud over my eyes. Then... silence.


	2. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia finds herself changed, in more ways than one. She finds comfort in a friend.

“Can you hear me?.” A smooth voice asks, waking me from a deep sleep.

“Mia! Wake up!” It calls again.

I struggle to open my eyes, they feel as if they have been filled with sand. My head aches something fierce and my stomach is beginning to turn. I sit up making another attempt to see who is talking to me. 

I open my eyes…

Shadows...shadows of things, and one person beside me is all I can see in the bright fluorescent lights above.

Panic…

I cry out, clutching onto the shadow.

“I can’t see! I CAN'T SEE!” I scream.

Silence…

Who ever was with me was either in shock from what I had just said, or just didn’t know what to say at all.

Anger…

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!” I shout and swing at the figure only to have my fist stopped by a much stronger hand.

“Mia... calm down…” He says quietly.

I pull my fist away and place my hands over my eyes. I begin to replay what happened, the servant, the mana flowing through the IV lines, the feeling of energy coursing through my body. Then blackness.

“What happened?.” I ask dolefully.

He sighs, shifting in his chair.

“The transfer went well, but you... nearly destroyed the room, I had to intervene before you destroyed Chaldea...”

I glance over at the blurred outline of him. 

“Cu Chullain?” 

“Yeah…it’s me...” He replies quietly.

The door to the room swishes open and in walks a tall shadow with pink clouds on its head which can only be the very man who put me here.

“You!” I point a finger in his direction. He stops moving immediately.

“Mia...I’m sorry I had no ide…”

Before he can finish, I've stumbled my way over to him with my fists clenched, anger taking over any reasonable thought. I raise my fist and drive it towards what I hope is his head. But my punch hits the strong hand of Cu Chullain once again. 

I turn towards Cu and growl.

“WOULD YOU STOP THAT!”.

“Would YOU stop using your fist to communicate? We all know you’re pissed!” Cu Chullain snaps back.

I yank my hand from his feeling slightly embarrassed by my actions.

“I think the term “pissed” is a little understated isn’t it? You’ve ruined my life! BOTH OF YOU!” 

“Mia please calm down, I’m working on the vision problem. But the experiment was a success! Your magic circuits have been fully activated and ready for use. I have never seen such a power…” Romani replies curiously.

“You call this a success? How am I supposed to do anything like this? I can’t see a damn thing!”

“Calm dow…”

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN... ONE... MORE ...TIME!”

“Ok ok...look, I promise you, I will fix your vision and get you back on track. Let’s take a look at you.” He replies and takes my hand guiding me over to the table I was lying on.

“Sit Mia.” 

I do as I’m told and prop myself up on the table. Then a memory of me topless sitting beside Cu Chullain enters my mind. In a panic I instinctively grab my chest making sure I am still wearing my bra at least. To my surprise I am clothed in a loose t-shirt, I feel down my body to my thighs which are also covered in fabric. Thank god…

“Do you need any help there kitten?” Cu Chullain teases.

I roll my eyes in his direction.

“If you want to keep your hands attached to your arms, I would stay right where you are!” 

I hear a throaty laugh in his direction. 

“Suit yourself, I’ve been told I have a soothing touch.” 

“Did Romani Tell you that?” I snicker back.

“Alright that’s enough! I swear you’re like a dog on a cat Cu! Let’s focus here. Mia can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” 

He raises a hand, but all I can see is a blurred stump attached to his blurred body. I sigh in frustration.

“No I can’t see it.” I reply.

“Hmm...how about now?” He does something with his stump hand, but I still can’t see any fingers. I shake my head.

“Ok..” He replies and points a bright light into my left and right eye, most likely checking my pupils. “You have dilation, but it’s very slow. What “can” you see?”

“I can see the shape of things, but any details in them are gone, it’s like looking through six feet of water.” I reply.

“Hmm...that’s interesting. We should scan you again. I’ll go get the machine ready then come back for you in a few minutes.” 

But I don’t want to go through anymore of these “experiments”, who knows what else they could screw up inside me.

“Look, I don’t want anymore experiments or tests. I just want to go home!” 

“Home?! Like this?! No...I’m sorry but you are no longer safe to leave Chaldea. Not until you’ve gotten control over your magic. You are better off here trust me, I will be assigning servants to take care of you, as an extra precaution.” 

“No way!... You can’t keep me here against my will!” I snap.

“I’m sorry Mia. Things will get better soon, I promise.” Romani assures as he walks out of the room and with a swish of the door he was gone. The only one left in the room with me was Cu.

“So...I guess I’m on watch duty first.” 

“This is bullshit!” I lie back on the table and close my eyes trying my best to hold in my tears, but that doesn't seem to work as everything around me seems to be falling apart. 

“Hey...it’s going to be ok.” Cu assures as he rests his hand on the top of my head.

“Oh yeah? What happened the last time you said that?” 

He sighs again. 

“I had no idea what was going to happen, none of us did. They shouldn’t have put you through it either, it wasn’t fair...chaldea is here for a good cause, but the way they do things isn’t always...right...I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry won’t get my eyes back Cu. I may never see again. If I knew this would happen I would have walked out before they hooked me up to the IV.”

“Yeah...if I knew this would happen I would have refused the procedure entirely.” He replies and begins to run his fingers through my hair.

I grab his hand.

“What are you doing?” 

“I'm trying to comfort you. I don’t like to see a pretty girl cry.” 

“I’m not crying!” I protest while covering my eyes.

“It’s ok to cry Mia….” 

I growl to myself and wipe away my tears as he continues to stroke my hair, lacing his surprisingly delicate fingers through the strands and running them along my cheek. My mind was beginning to calm with his touch. But I was still a blind mess of emotions, all I wanted was someone to hold me and take all of this away. So I take his hand and place it beside me then sit up on my side facing him. Before he can open his big mouth again I sweep my arms around his neck and pull him into me, taking as much comfort as I can from him. I don’t think I’ve ever held onto someone so tightly, but I have also never felt so lost.

He holds me in his arms just as strong, then nuzzles into my hair and sighs. 

I whisper into his ear.

“Don’t go getting a hard on Cu...it’s just a hug.”

He bursts out laughing.

“It’s kind of hard when you’re not wearing a bra Mia. Then squeezes me tighter. 

I gasp and instinctively push him away as I blush profusely.

“Cu!” 

He chuckles.

“Hey! You started it!” 

“You are something else...really…”


	3. Rayshifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m still working on what will happen next and the new characters to join in this crazy adventure. But I know it needs to have the best of both worlds.

Being nearly blind was awful, and I was terrible at it. It took me three days to figure out how to put my clothes on by myself. Each day Chaldea workers would wash my outfit and leave it folded at the end of my bed and each day I would take the outfit piece by piece and try to figure out which end to stick my limbs in. Most of the time my clothes were put on backwards or upside down, I don’t know why, but they always ended up that way. Murphy’s law I guess. But Cu would always be there at those times to help me out as embarrassing as it was the first time he found me in my room wearing my thong backwards with my shirt stuck over my head arms flailing in every direction... You could imagine the fun he had over that...but as fast as my two weeks with Cu came it was gone just as quickly and it was time for him to go to work. Romani had assigned me a few different servants for the next few months in hopes they could teach me a thing or two or even help out with my vision.

My first servant switch is the worst. They had paired me with the one and only Achilles for a week, that’s all he could handle he said. He had no idea how to take care of someone, especially someone who couldn’t see a damn thing. He would drag me around Chaldea doing all the things that he wanted to do. Most of the activities involved being able to see, which I can’t, so I would sit beside him staying out of the way, waiting for him to finish. One particular activity he loved doing, which I called his bad addiction, was gambling. 

Yeah...that’s right...he was a gambling addict and every Saturday some of the male servants would get together and play poker until the early hours of the morning. Tonight is my second night joining them. Achilles is making it very obvious that I am a burden to him this evening as he snaps and ridicules me all day about it. 

“Look Mia, I’m going to be honest with you, game night is not a place for a lady, especially one who needs babysitting. So if you could stay in my room and behave yourself we won’t have any problems.” He says leading me into his bedroom. He sits me down gently on the bed holding my shoulders and leans forwards bringing his face within inches of mine. 

“DO...YOU...UNDERSTAND...WHAT..I...AM ...SAYING?” He over pronounces every syllable as if I was stupid or something. 

I glare at him resisting every urge to head butt him in the face.

“Yes I understand, dumbass! I’m blind not deaf!” I snap back and flick his barely visible forehead. 

He stands up not making a sound. This was the first time I have ever been rude back to him and he has gotten quite used to me following him around like a puppy listening to his orders. Well not tonight. He clears his throat.

“Right...stay…”

“Out of your way?...yeah I get it! Don’t worry I won’t wreck your fun, I’ll stay in your room.” I reply and lower my head feeling ashamed for some reason. 

He sighs at me.

“You make me sound like the bad guy. Here…” He walks over to my right side, picks up something, then hands it to me. 

“You can use my iPad.” He says placing it in my lap. I look down at it astonished. Is he that stupid? 

“Do you not know what being blind is?” I ask.

“Yeah of course!...oh...right...I guess you can’t use this…” He says and takes it away.

“You’re an asshole Achilles…” I whisper through the lump in my throat. 

“Hey that’s not true!” He argues.

And I begin to sob into my hands, wishing Cu was here. He would tear him a new one if he saw what was happening. 

“Woah...hey...uhh...please don’t cry...shit.” Achilles kneels in front of me placing his hands on mine. 

“Look sweetheart, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing. I have things I want to do and I know you aren’t able to do them...so..”

I interrupt him again.

“So you don’t do them!! You can’t wait until Cu gets back?!” 

I can feel myself losing control.

“But it’s Saturday! You know it’s game day baby!” He protests. “We have one more night, then Cu takes over. Can you let me have this one? I promise to make it up to you.” 

I let out a long breath and bite my lip holding back a mixture of anger and tears.

“Fine. But you owe me BIG time!” 

He cups my cheek in his hand. “Thanks babe! I’ll take you somewhere nice! It will be great!” And I know his words were just empty lies, there is no leaving this place.

I remove his hand, he sure was convincing though and if I had eyes I’m sure I would be falling all over his big golden eyes by now. But I don’t, and his personality sucks ass.

“Go have your fun, I’ll be here.” 

“Ok babe. The bathroom is over to your right if you need it.” He says and leaves me in the room alone shutting the door behind him. 

So here I sit, in the dark with nothing to do but sulk. Although I’m pretty sure there is a light on but my eyes only want to see shadows right now. I lie back on the bed thinking about how badly I had messed up my life. I would do anything to hear the sounds of the ocean waves from my bedroom window, or see people hustling around the city from my apartment balcony, or hear my cats terrifying howl right before he swats my leg because I haven’t fed him fast enough. But most of all, I would give anything to see again. If I could only get out of this place, maybe I could find a doctor that “actually” knows what the hell he's doing. Maybe I could find someone to fix this. But Chaldea is surrounded by a wasteland of ice and snow, it’s impossible to leave unless you fly out in one of their ships. Seems hopeless…

————————————

I lie on Achilles bed for hours listening to the men just beyond the door smack talk the women around here. 

“Did you see Mash the other day? I swear her skirt got shorter..” One man says. 

“I can’t stand that girl, if she calls me senpai one more time I swear to god..” Another says. 

“Yeah she is way too timid to be a Demi servant.” Achilles replies.

“Hey, what about that master you keep babysitting. She’s pretty hot.” Another man says. 

“Are you kidding? She’s a smoke show, if I were you Achilles I would try and tap that. She wouldn’t even see what’s coming.” The first man says followed by a hysterical laugh at his own ridiculous pun. 

Everyone in the room laughs at my disability and I seeth on the bed holding myself back once again from kicking the door down and smashing each one in the face with Achilles goddamn iPad. Ok maybe I have a darker side, but it only comes out in the presence of ignorant assholes.

“Yeah she’s hot, but I like a woman to at least be able to look at me while I fuck them.” He chuckles, and the rest of the men laugh. 

“Good lord Achilles.” You whisper. There is something seriously wrong with him. 

And he changes the subject.

“So where’s your next Rayshift Gil?”

I swear a light bulb burst in my head, there is a way out of here, maybe not the way I came in. But it’s the same way Cu gets out, the same way everyone gets out of this hell hole. Even just for a little while.

It’s called rayshifting…I think. I was only briefly educated on it when I first arrived, but if what they told me was true, is that rayshifting pods can take you to other worlds. And maybe...just maybe in those other worlds I have vision, or at least I could find someone who can get it back. I have to get out of here...

But how to get out of this room and to the pods without Achilles noticing? 

I know he will be wrapping up his game soon, then he goes for a snack in the kitchen. Usually bringing me back a cup of tea, like he was rewarding me for being such a good girl this whole time…jerk.

I decide to wait two more hours until Achilles has finished his game and has gone out to grab a snack from the kitchen. 

———————————

Two hours went by very slowly, I almost passed out on the bed when I heard Achilles scoot his chair on the floor, and begin his farewells to everyone. I listen carefully to the sounds of their footsteps and the swoosh of the door until the only sounds are that arrogant pricks boots stomping on the floor. He approaches the bedroom and I quickly tuck in pretending to sleep. 

The door handle jiggles and he walks into the room. I hold my breath as quiet as possible as he approaches the foot of the bed. He waits there for a moment before leaving the room once again and I listen to his footsteps once more, hoping they leave the entire suite completely. And sure enough he leaves me here unattended, something he was told to never do...double jerk. 

I spring to my feet off the side of the bed and feel my way around to the door. It wasn’t too hard to find since I knew which direction to go...sort of. I open the door and peer into the dimly lit room, I see no shadows that resemble the figure of a human being so I carry on, using the walls to find my way out. Only tripping over a small table and chair, which I quickly catch myself. I was quite proud of myself for finding my way out without anyone’s help. Cu’s lessons on using my other senses had really helped more than I thought. The best thing he could have taught me was paying attention to sound and smell and using my magic to enhance them. 

I step out into the hallways of Chaldea, it being the early morning, most of the residents were sleeping or still on missions so making my way to the ray shift pods undetected should be a piece of cake. I recall the last time I was taken there, Cu had a meeting with Romani and Di Vinci, they spoke of some strange things happening in the different worlds. Some places sounded dangerous, while others sounded like a dream. Let’s pray I get a dreamy one and not one of the others.

I sniff the air letting some mana course through me as I do, immediately I pick up on the scent of charred metal and follow it. I was informed when I first arrived here, that Chaldea had been sabotaged previously causing extensive damage to the rayshifting room. The first thing I noticed walking into the room was the smell of burnt metal and electrical wiring. They had only renovated half the room at that time, I remember seeing the marks on the walls and damage to some of the pods. It was easy enough to locate now that my senses have been heightened. To the right I go…

I skim the wall feeling carefully for anything protruding that might cause me some problems, but the hallways here are clear most of the time so I pick up my pace. The scent of burnt metal becomes more distinct as I go on and I listen hard for any movement or footsteps coming my way. It’s not like I can just duck into a doorway or behind something quickly, one would need eyes to do that. But there are no sounds in the distance that I can hear and things seem to be running smoothly. 

It wasn’t until I had stumbled five minutes down the hallway, when I heard the small pitpat of soft paws padding the floor. I know exactly what is coming my way. It’s that fluffy, passive aggressive fox thing that likes to chews on anything dangling from your clothes or hair. 

“Fou?” It squeaks as it approaches me from behind.

“Go away Fou!” I sneer as quietly as possible. 

But the damn thing ignores me, leaping up onto my shoulder. 

In a small sweet voice it coos into my ear.

“Get off Fou!!” I snap. One thing I’ve learned about Fou is not to get your fingers too close to its mouth, and to basically let it do what it wants to do. So I gently caress its tail as I try to convince it to get the hell out of here.

It begins to nead sharp pointed claws painfully into my shoulder causing my one leg to buckle underneath me. I drop to one knee to shake it off my shoulder.

“I swear to god Fou! If you don’t get off me now I’m going to…” before I can finish my sentence it has leapt off my shoulder, not without leaving one last deep scratch, and scurries down the hall ahead of me. 

“You stupid animal!” I shout, and immediately cover my mouth praying that no one heard me. But the only sound I can hear now is my rapid heartbeat. I take some deep breaths to calm myself and carry on, cursing Fou along the way.

The smell was almost overbearing at this point, which can only mean the room is around here somewhere. I just need to find the door, there is something I have learned about my blindness just recently. I am not completely blind, I can still see the outlines of objects or people, although it is blurred and all detail whatsoever has disappeared completely, I can still make out shapes. Doors are rectangular, and darker than the walls, so I scan the walls for anything resembling just that. And sure enough to my left is a door, I walk towards it using my sense of smell to guide me. As I approach, the door sweeps open and the smell of burnt metal wafts up my nostrils causing me to choke. I immediately dump the mana draw and let the sense die down,...I’ve made it. 

I take a deep breath and enter the room scanning it for movement. There is a bluish green light resonating from the center of a long blurry corridor. On either side are long tubular shapes, which I assume are the pods. I walk along the isle way between the pods, it wasn’t until I reached the second pod that I began to feel nervous. I really had no idea what I was getting myself into, if I rayshift into a dangerous world, how will I defend myself? I would need a servant by my side to protect me, but how does one summon a servant? And if I figure out how to summon one, which servant should I summon?....I sigh at my lack of resolve…

Anything is better than sitting in Achilles room listening to him trash women and myself. There is no way I’m spending one more night here. I need to do this, I need to find someone to fix my vision. This is the only way…

I turn towards a large dark tower beside me, I take a deep breath, but before I let it out I hear the pitpat of tiny paws again. “What the hell?” 

And faster than I can think, Fou has begun a painful journey up my leg. It’s nails digging into my skin causing me to lose my balance. “FOU!!” I screech and spin on my only stable foot shaking the other, but Fou has a good grip on my leg, and I fall into the pod with Fo, hitting my back on the seat and the door shuts locking us inside. Fou squeals and scurries up onto my shoulder shaking with fear. 

“You stupid animal! Look what you did!” 

And a loud beep sounds over an intercom above us.

“ _ RAY SHIFTING COMMENCING IN TEN SECONDS...DESTINATION SINGULARITY 2” _

Panic...

“Wait, I’m not ready yet!” I shout at the computer. 

_ “RAY SHIFTING IN 5…” _

“No, no, no, NO!” I cry out banging on the locked door. 

_ “4...3...2…”  _

I frantically search for an emergency shutdown button. Usually they are large and red but I can’t find anything that resembles that in this damn thing. I curse myself for being blind and dumb. And fear begins to take over my thoughts. Why did I think this was a good idea? 

_ “1…” _

Suddenly a hiss of air hits my face and straps shoot out from all directions buckling me in. Before I can try to undo them, the air becomes thick around me and specs of iridescent glitter fill the air. Then a tingling hot and cold sensation tickles my fingertips, I hold up my hands to see them slowly disappearing and I scream so loud I swear I could break glass. As my arms disappear so does the rest of my body, once it has reached my neck I feel a sudden jerk of motion and gravity fades away. Unseen forces tear at every part of me including my mind, it feels as if my entire body was being pulled apart and put back together over and over again, it was so intense that I passed out cold drifting into darkness once again...

I do not like rayshifting….

——————————————

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Foxy Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I’ve had writers block for awhile! And got heavy into my cosplay. Here’s the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. This first part of the chapter is a memory, her most cherished one of Cu and her.

Flash back to a few days prior to Achilles taking over her care, She was still with Cu at the time: “Hey beautiful, I brought you something.” Cu whispers into my ear. He curves an arm around my waist and presents a box, or the shape of one in front of me. “Here take it.” 

I smile, and take the box feeling it’s smooth edges in my hands. It was wooden, I could tell by the pine like smell and firm yet hollow sound it makes when you tap it. 

“What‘s inside?” I ask.

“Open it.” He replies, as he shifts around to face me. He takes my hands and guides me to the front of the box where the small latch is and helps me open it, I can sense his excitement as if he were vibrating with anticipation in front of me. It was causing me to flutter with my own excitement.

I open the box and a fuzzy aura of purple light glows from it. I peer into it and see a large ring made of small crystal lights. I stare at it, stunned at being able to see that much detail in an object, I gasp at its beauty bringing me to instant tears.

“You can see it?” He asks.

I nod, wiping the wet from my cheek.

“W-what is it?” 

“It’s a bracelet made of arcane crystals. I have been foraging them for the last few days in one of the singularities. I had Merlin help me tie them together into a bracelet for you. The fact that you can see them means something. Merlin had told me if you could see them in their purest form that you are one of the most rare mages in the world. So tell me what do you see?” He lifts the bracelet from the box and carefully secures it on my wrist.

“I-I see purple lights with white orbs circling the middle of each light. They are enclosed in a sort of crystal case?” 

“So it’s true…” He whispers.

“How am I able to see this? I’m mostly blind!!” 

“Maybe you were meant to see other things…” He replies more to himself. He takes the box and sets it down then takes my wrist again examining the bracelet. “It looks pretty on you. Matches those violet eyes of yours.” 

“Violet?!” I gasp and quietly breakdown again. “My eyes are green…” I whisper.

Cu stands silent for a minute.

“Mmmm no, they are definitely violet sweetheart.” 

I stare at the bracelet trying to make sense of it all but Cu interrupts my thoughts, lifting my chin with his hand and taking my waist in the other. My heart flutters against him... let’s face it I skip a beat every time I hear his voice.

As tears stream down my face, I try my hardest to see him, to see details other than his shadow peering down at me. To see those intensely beautiful eyes of his, or his blue spiked up hair. Before I can ask anymore questions, he kisses me. A gentle and soft kiss. His lips perfectly matched mine and I swear my legs almost gave out. It was a kiss meant for the movies, perfect in every way, not too soft and not too hard. But as he pulls away I stumble forward slightly, he catches me and chuckles. 

“You should see me in bed...” He whispers into my ear, as cocky as ever. 

I roll my eyes and I wrap my arms around his neck hiding my pink cheeks in his robes. 

“Oh shut up.” I reply back. 

He runs his hand down my spine making me shiver before kissing the top of my head. He was making my head spin, over the last week we have gotten increasingly closer. I mean the guy helps me get dressed, he has seen me at my worst which is probably all the time considering I can’t apply make up anymore. I am shocked he would even be interested. It’s not like I would have noticed his interest anyways, without being able to see, how would someone know.

“You kissed me Cu…” I utter in disbelief, more so to myself.

And I can feel the rumble of laughter through his chest.

“Yeah, I’d like to do that more often if that’s ok.” 

“Umm...yes.” I whimper.

And his voice begins to change…

_ You are nearing your destination… _ He says in a robotic voice.

I push away from him staring at his blurred shadow, which seems to be melting away now.

“What?” 

_ Do not remove your safety restraints...landing in 5...4… _

My eyes snap open and I’m suddenly feeling gravity once again. I am falling fast.

_ 3...2...1… _

With a sudden jolt I swore the entire capsule was going to split in two from the ground impact. My buckles come loose and retract into the pod then a hiss of air hits my face and the pod door opens to a bright light and I am suddenly ejected out of the pod, faced first into dirt. I lie there for a moment as I come back to reality. I must have been dreaming. My most cherished moment with Cu I had reminisced about while pummeling to the ground in a capsule that had just catapulted me into another world. I will never forget that day, not even after a rocky rayshift with Fou.

Wait…

Where is Fou?

Panic….I blindly turn back to the pod and scramble over to its oval shape. I begin to search the pod floor for Fou but feel nothing.

“FOU!!!” I cry out. “FOU YOU ANSWER ME DAMN IT! I’m not in the mood for your games!” But no annoying little squeaks, not one. 

What the… where could Fou have gone? 

It wasn’t until I tried to stand up again, when I noticed an odd feeling of something touching my rear end. As I stand I tug at the object stuck to my ass, then a sharp painful pull stops me. I scream and realize I have grabbed something soft and fluffy sticking out from underneath my skirt...a tail?

“Oh hell no!” 

I frantically feel around for the beginning of the tail in hopes it’s not attached to myself, but sure enough... it is. In my panic I leap back out of the pod screaming at the top of my lungs and strangely sounding like Fou. Then a short flick of something on either side of my head. My eyes instinctively go wide as I fearfully raise my hands to what I am dreading even more. My fingers touch soft triangular points protruding from my head...ears?

I scream again this time even louder causing the birds around me to scatter. 

“Whyyyyyyyy!” I cry out. “This can’t be happening!” 

I pat myself down feeling for anymore changes to myself starting from my head down. I pull my hair into view to see if the color has changed, and sure enough it has turned white shining differently and much longer than usual with a fluffy texture...strange… I pat my shoulders and arms to my wrists, checking to see if my bracelet is still in place. That’s all good, then I check my chest, and well, what was once a B cup is now definitely a full D. Ok so that’s a bonus. I move down my stomach, feeling some nicely toned abs, a good hip to waist ratio and some slim thighs and a plump ass. Huh...so if Fou was a human it would be a she?, and she’d be similar to a Victoria Secret model?. Maybe this wasn’t all so bad after all, let’s just hope my face isn’t half Fou half me… but there is no way to tell…

I begin to calm down as I check myself but suddenly a strong male voice from behind stops me in my tracks.

“Good evening madam! Or should I call you “foxy lady”?” He snickers.

I cringe at his terrible dad joke. 

“Who the hell are you?” I ask turning on one foot to meet him. 

I can barely see him in the quickly fading light, but his shapes tells me he is tall, wearing a full set of silver armor, with light colored hair.

“Right! I guess introductions are in order.” He bows. “My name is Sir Gawai Knight of the Round table, wielder of the..” 

A knight? Hmmm...I wonder if...maybe I...did I summon a servant?!!

At this point I have stopped listening to him entirely. 

“I am THE most loyal and…”

“I’m going to stop you there...Are you...my servant?” 

He sighs questionably. 

“But of course my lady. I am here because of your great magicians power! You have called for me and I have answered...I am…”

This guy talks way too much. 

“Ok ok...I get it. So this means I am your master correct? And you will protect me?” I ask stepping closer to him. 

“Of course! I am here to serve you. I will protect you just as a knight would his queen.” 

So it seems that all of the bad luck I have been having is paying off. I have stumbled upon a servant I had no idea I summoned in the first place. I only wish it would have been Cu, but he is with someone else right now, fighting for them, being their “knight in shining armor” so to speak. I wish he was here, but then again, I am now half fox half women. What if my face is distorted or my eyes have turned from green...no...violet to dark beady little eyes like Fou?

I begin to panic again as my mind spirals me down into a pit full of extreme assumptions.

“Miss? Are you alright?” The man asks, whose face is now within inches of mine.

Instinctively I grab his head in both hands.

“Wayne, what color are my eyes?” I ask.

He grunts at me before answering.

“Your eyes, master, are the most brilliant shade of lilac I have ever seen.” 

And I let out a big sigh of relief at least they hadn't changed to FOU’s.

“Ok Wayne, one more question. And I don’t want some knightly answer, I want the truth!” 

“Of course.” He nods.

“Does my face look funny? Like maybe I tried to change myself into a fox and it didn’t go so well funny?” I stare at him intensely, waiting for a response. His shadowed blonde head bobs up and down slightly.

“Wayne?” I push for an answer.

“Well my lady, in my days of being a servant, I don’t think I’ve had a master as striking as you, even with a tail and ears.”

I sigh in relief and let him go. He straightens his armor out while running a hand through his hair.

“Although... master, those fangs of yours are a little frightening.” 

I tense instantly. What did he just say? I reach up to my mouth feeling around for sharp points. Sure enough I find two cat-like fangs protruding from my upper jaw.

“What the hell?!” I gasp.

He laughs loudly.

“Don’t worry master, if you keep your mouth closed no one will see them.” 

I growl angrily at his comment.

“Oh shut up!” 

His laugh fades away into a whisper.

“We should get going, it will be dark soon and I’m not entirely sure what this world has in store for us.”

And I watch his shadow drift to the right towards a darker area, which I’m assuming is a forest due to the high points jutting into the sunset sky. I bring my eyes back down to Gawain only to see he has disappeared into the thick of it.

“Gawain!!!” I shout in a panic.

But all I can hear is the crunch of footsteps on the dirt.

“GAWAIN GET BACK HERE!” I demand.

Off in the distance I can hear him yelling back.

“Come master! We haven’t much time!”

I would if I could dumbass! But he is unaware of my disability and I’m about to lose him to the woods ahead.

“Gawain! Please come back! Please!!” I cry out.

Then the footsteps stop, there is a shuffle then silence as I search the woods for him. Moments go by as my anticipation reaches it peaks.

Then suddenly his voice comes from beside me, and somehow I leap into the air like a cat and cling to him with claws I didn’t even know I had. He curses and stumbles back taking us both to the ground. 

“Are you ok master?” He asks. “I apologize for startling you, although I’m not sure how, did you not see me coming?” 

I raise myself off his armor and try to figure out which part of him I landed on.

“Wait...master?.” He waves something across my line of vision. “Can you not see me?” 

He pushes us both up and places his hands gently on my shoulders. I can see the shape of his head within inches of mine.

I take a deep shameful sigh in.

“No.” I reply.

“What happened to your sight? Are you injured?” 

Slightly annoyed with having to explain myself again to someone, which brings back all of the pain and suffering I had just gone through. 

“It’s just the way it is!” I snap and tear myself off of him. 

“Alright, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

I sigh, knowing he actually meant well and decide to change the subject.

“So you’re definitely my servant then?” I ask brushing myself off. 

“Yes. I feel our bond is strong, maybe the strongest I have ever felt. But we must get on our way. There has to be a village or something around here for shelter, there is a storm rolling in off in the distance....” 

“You’re probably right. Let’s go.”

He takes my arm in his and we begin our journey into the forest.

Meanwhile back in Chaldea…..

Achilles has finally woken from his long night of gambling. He sits up on the couch checking the time.

“1230.” He grumbles, cursing himself for sleeping in for so long. 

He hops off the couch, hating that HE has to sleep on it, while HIS bed is being used by a woman he barely knows. It wasn’t fair for Romani to task him with babysitting a girl who was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. So what if she is blind, she was an adult and if she really wanted to she would be doing things on her own, not relying on servants to court her. 

He didn’t have much sympathy for people who didn’t want to try. Unlike the soft hearted Cu Chullain, who would do anything for whispy lashes, full lips, and a nice ass. He doesn’t fall for a woman that easily. She must be strong, assertive, maybe even a little aggressive. Now that’s a woman he would do anything for. 

He sleepily saunters over to the kitchen to make coffee. Laying out his measuring spoon, his “I’m cocky for a big reason” mug, and his milk, cream is too heavy for him. He precisely measures three spoonfuls of coffee into the filter and fills the exact amount of water. Clicking the on button he makes his way over to his bedroom to wake sleeping beauty. 

“Eh! Mia! Get up! You can’t sleep all day! I got shit to do!” 

He slams open the door and stares at the bed...no movement…

“Hey! Wake up!” 

Nothing…

He begins to take a closer look at the bed, the lump in the middle of it seems odd, and he has only just noticed now that he can’t feel her magic circuits. 

“Shit!” 

He storms over to the blankets and reefs them back revealing precariously placed pillows. 

“For fuck sake!” He whines running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

She was gone, where the hell could she be? He begins to find some reasoning for her absence. Maybe she went for breakfast or maybe she was in the bathroom. He briskly walks over to the bathroom and flicks on the light. Half expecting to find her on the floor from trying to do something on her own. But it was empty. 

“She probably headed out to get something to eat. Yeah that’s it.” Although it was unusual for her, it wasn’t entirely impossible and it wasn’t his problem either. She was an adult and can make her own decisions. 

Satisfied with his assumption he decides to shower and get dressed. Putting on his favorite white right T, jeans, and converse shoes. He spikes his blonde hair just right and sprays his entire body with cologne, “million dollar”. Then it was his gold chain he won off of Gil a couple poker nights ago. Already to go he leaves his apartment to go find something to eat.


End file.
